Lifestyles of the Wizards and Potter!
by MerenwenShili-Dwelf of Lorien
Summary: Just a lil parody I wrote. I'll probably add more songs and stuff later! R&R!
1. Lifestyles of Wizards and Potter

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter. And I don't own Good Charlotte's "Life styles of the Rich and the Famous"

**Lifestyles of the Wizards and Potter**

Wizards don't have TV

But they do have magazines

HP doesn't want sympathy

Muggles just piss and moan

Inside the Rolling Stone

Talking about how wizards' lives can be

I'd like to see them spend a week

Living life with the Dursley's

They really would not survive

If they could spend a day or two

Flying on someone else's broom

I think they'd fumble and they'd fall

They would fall

Lifestyles of the wizards and Potter!

They're never complaining! Never complainin'

Muggle money is always a problem

Well they got Gringotts

We cannot rob them!

Didja know if you're wizard then you could go flying at night?

And there's no such thing as jet-lag flights

As long as you got the broom that flies quick like lightin'

And did ya know if you were caught and you were out of bed

McGonagall wouldn't even wanna take your back

You could always just get out of detention, it's easy!

I'd like to see them spend a week

Living life with the Dursley's

They really would not survive

If they could spend a day or two

Flying on someone else's broom

I think they'd fumble and they'd fall

They would fall

Lifestyles of the wizards and Potter!

They're never complaining! Never complainin'

Muggle money is always a problem

Well they got Gringotts

We cannot rob them!

Lifestyles of the wizards and Potter!

They're never complaining! Never complainin'

Muggle money is always a problem

They got so many coins and dollars

Think I can burn them? 

Lifestyles of the wizards and Potter

Take your robes, galleons, brooms, and burrows...just stop complainin'!

Lifestyles of the wizards and Potter!

Lifestyles of the wizards and Potter!

Lifestyles of the wizards and Potter!


	2. Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Incubus's "Warning".

**"Hermione"**

Flick your wand girl

You're other worldly

Count your sickles

Seduce a Potter

How's your world with

Both Muggles and Wizards

Kudos to those who see through blood thickness yeah

Swish flick and swish flick and swish flick and swish flick and wo0o0oho0o0o....

She woke in her robes

She knew that her life won't be the same

And she called out a loud spell

Please let the Malfoys go to hell

I suggest we 

Learn to our

House elves before they

Declare mutiny

When will they learn

When will I reach them

Just in time to see Voldemort go down

Those left standing

Will be famous

Especially if they have a scar

She woke in her robes

She knew that her life won't be the same

And she called out a loud spell

Please let the Malfoys go to hell

Floating in this

Magic cauldron

Here we are like 

Wolves-bane oblivious

To the bubbles, starting to toil 

Now let the potion go straight down

She woke in her robes

She knew that her life won't be the same

And she called out a loud spell

Please let the Malfoys go to hell


	3. You Know Who's Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or Disturbed's "The Game"

**"You Know Who's Game"**

Tell me exactly what am I supposed to do

I can never allow you to BEAT ME

Do you think that he will come back some day?

You know I'll win this time

No one likes the misery you put them through 

Harry can be trusted COMPLETELY

If you even try to come back someday

I know that I will kill this time

It doesn't really seem I'm getting through to you

I see them all weeping SO SWEETLY

I think that you and I need to face

I'll try different spell this time

No you're not right!

Yes you're insane!

Will you know run for your life

In the battle that starts this day?

No you're not right!

Yes you're insane

Will you know run for you're life?

Now you tried to kill me!

You always wanted people to follow you

Leaving your Dark Mark on SOCIETY!

Don't you know our wish is coming true today?

No more victims will die tonight

No you're not right!

Yes you're insane!

Will you know run for your life

In the battle that starts this day?

No you're not right!

Yes you're insane

Will you know run for you're life?

Now you tried to kill me!

Is he really?

Trying to come back again?

Doesn't he realize?

He's in danger

No you're not right!

Yes you're insane!

Will you know run for your life

In the battle that starts this day?

No you're not right!

Yes you're insane

Will you know run for you're life?

Now you tried to kill me!

The stupid wizard  

He went and he tried TO KILL

Now he will never go get another TO KILL

Stupid wizard 

He went and he tried TO KILL

NEVER FRICKIN' TRY TO KILL ME!


End file.
